symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Leader Of Earth Sphere Timeline
Supreme Leader Of Earth Sphere Timeline is a potential timeline where the Second Armageddon didn't happen. And the following event result in the total defeat of all Earth government and everyone is forcefully being subjugated by Hibiki Tachibana. In this timeline, she become the oppressive ruler of Earth and rule over humanity along with the Symphogear User and Serizawa Yami who has now become their husband. Prominent Character Serizawa Yami: Despite being the most important player in the subjugation of Earth, he prefer not to take power and instead become their supporter behind the scene. He instead became their husband and raise a very supportive family with them became the matriarch. Granting him all he ever wanted in life. Tachibana Hibiki: After year of being hunted by the world due to her power, Tachibana Hibki finally snap and decide to rule the world. With aid from Serizawa Yami, she finally achieve her goal and was crowned as "The Holy Empress Of House Tachibana". Kazanari Tsubasa: Due to her entire childhood of being used by her grandfather, she finally snap after he order her to kill Serizawa Yami and Kanade Amou. After the coup de tat, she become "The Holy Empress Of House Habakiri" Kanade Amou: Despite her initial hesitant to join the coup. She decide to join after the JSDF kill Miku in one of their raid. After the raid, she become the "The Holy Empress Of House Gungnir" Yukine Chris: After loosing her new-found optimistic and faith on humanity. Chris finally snap and become the enemy of all government in the world. Believe only in her friend and the promise of Serizawa Yami. After the coup, she became "The Holy Empress Of House Ichival" Maria Cadenzavna Eve: A girl who believe in justice and despise the current world government. She initially going against Hibki , however after spending some time with Yami who help her getting over her disdain for what she perceive as her weakness. Maria fell in love with him and help Hibiki taking over the world. Becoming "The Holy Empress Of House Airgetlam" in the process. Kirika Akatsuki / Shirabe Tsukuyomi: The pair initially try to get Maria back after she decide to help Tachibana Hibiki revolt against the government. However they later join him when the government double cross them out of fear. After the battle, they become "The Holy Empress Of House Zaraba" Serizawa Yami: The one that came up with all the policy and almost every laws. Under his rule, everyone role and what they should like or dislike, in a nutshell everything in their life is decided since birth. His section are the most oppressive compare to everyone else. Yet the only one who have freedom are those he considered family. Since they're the one making up rules and force everyone to obey them. Serizawa Kami: Formerly known as "Gridman", he is the son of Serizawa Yami but have no mother since he was artificially created. He is beloved by the Gear User and called them "Mommy" since to him, they was like mothers. While his Gridman form can only be use to hack computer. He can use a spare Gamer Driver to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and fight alongside his father. Since he is his father son, his title is Prince.= Category:Symphogear Decade